minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallout: Terraria (Raider King) Chapter 1: Screwed
By Terrarian Pony Previously Next Story: Fallout: Terraria (Raider King) By Terrarian Pony Chapter 1 Screwed ... Everyday, his life never suprised him. It didn't suprise him when the Overseer decided to open the Mineshaft door. It didn't suprise him when he saw the cruel wasteland before him. It certainly didn't suprise him when the Mineshaft was attacked by none other than... that's right, raiders. All of his life, Lucky has been working on Terrain-Gadgets. It became his job at the age of 10, when everyone got their jobs. "Better early than never." the Overseer used to say. Well try explaining that to raiders. Even after the Mineshaft was attacked, Lucky was stuck working on... you guessed it... Terrain-Gadgets! That was Lucky's life. Need your Terrain-Gadget fixed? Lucky is your guy. Radio not working? Visit Lucky's work sation. Need to learn the proper use of your Terrain-Gadget, or using M.A.T.S.? (Mage-Tech Assisted Targeting Spell) Go get Lucky. He was so miserable. Luckily, that misery was just ending. In pain, sure, but an end no less, he thought. The next day, he was sent into the arena waiting area. The arena itself was a large cage that was supposed to be used to shock test subjects. One of Terra-Tech's terrible experiments, no doubt. However, whatever the experiment was, the Overseers of the Mineshaft never followed through with it. Now it was used to make the Overboss invincible in the arena. Each time the Overboss's authority was challenged, the challenger had to first get past three of his most loyal raiders. Lucky was sitting down on a locker room bench, waiting, and accepting his inevidable doom, when all of a sudden... Desmond:" Lucky..." Lucky:" Wha- Desmond?" Desmond:" Over here, by the speaker... thingy." Desmond was talking to him through an intercom, which Lucky didn't even think Desmond knew how to use. Lucky walked over slowly. Lucky:" How are you... nevermind. I'm about to die here, what do you want?" Desmond:" Not if I can help you." Lucky:" You know it's a one on one fight." Desmond:" I know, I know. Listen. I hid a special weapon in one of the lockers. It'll be usefull against the Overboss's power armor." Lucky walk over to a suspicious locker, and grabbed what looked like... Lucky:" Is this... A WATER GUN!?" Lucky wasn't sure weather to throw a tantrum, or just kill himself on the spot. Desmond:" I'm not as dumb as you think I am. You know how all that electricity flows around the Overboss's power armor, absorbing any damage you throw at him?" Lucky:" Yeah." Desmond:" Shoot the squirt gun at him, and you'll be able to disable the electricity temporarily." Lucky:" Wow... that was... actually pretty smart of you." Desmond:" I'm smart enough to know that water and electricity don't mix well. Figured that out the hard way." Lucky:" But what about the other contestants." Desmond:" Well I don't got nothing for them, but you still got that shotgun, and I can tell you who they are, and in the exact order. I've been doing some snooping." Lucky:" Why help me?" Desmond:" 'Cause you're like a brother man. Gotta hang on to your bros." That was certainly a... cheesy thought. Lucky wasn't sure what to think about that. Should he be creeped out? Flattered? Suicidel? Lucky:" Alright, well who are the contestants." Desmond:" First up is Butchress. You know, the lady that duel weilds a machete and a baseball bat? I would suggest using that shotgun you got." Butchress was a brutal piece of muscle, with a swing that'll knock your head clean off, and then she'll cut you to pieces. Hints the name. Desmond:" Next up is Burning Goat. Try to get in behind him with the machete." Oh yeah, because close combat is the best thing against a flamethrower. Desmond:" Last, before the Overboss is Rocket Tom. I'm not sure if the flamethrower will help... maybe try the shotgun... or... do the best you can." Lucky:" Thanks for the vote of confidence. I do still have the missile launcher." Desmond:" A missile duel. I like it!" He was so screwed, he thought. Curly:" Alright, ya idiot! Get out into the arena! Ya gots some fightin' to do!" Desmond:" Good luck, Lucky." Lucky's name was once again ironic. He stepped in front of the door to the arena, gulping. He looked up to see the grinning face of Butchress. The baddest mother of butcherers... butcheresses? He knew she always frightened him, but now... Butchress:" Ya ready to be slaughtered like the pig ya are?" She cackled menacingly. He was screwed. He ran into the arena with what had to be the most humiliating battlecry. He was smacked in the face with a bladed baseball bat. He fell down, clutching his face as she kept beating him, and beating him. She was certainly one of the more aggressive raiders. Lucky finally got out of the way of her swing, his left arm crippled, a big gash running from his shoulder blade. He picked up the tactical shotgun, and one spray to the face sent her falling back. She tried to recover, grabbing her machete. Lucky stepped on her arm. She looked at him with a shocked expression, then it turned to fear. He shot another spray to her face, leaving a splatter of blood all over the ground. Their were boos being shouted from the crowd as he wiped some blood off his face. Lucky:" You people are crazy!" It didn't mean anything to them. Lucky was wasting his breathe. He grabbed the machete, and the baseball bat, as the next contestant, Burning Goat, made his way into the arena, carrying a flamethrower with him. He had no shirt on, but wore a gas mask, and some gloves. He was also really tall, and chubby. Once again, I was screwed. Burning Goat:" FEEL THE BURN!!!" Lucky felt the burn alright, as Goat's flamethrower sprayed at him, his face nearly melting off. Lucky lay on the ground, rolling. Once the small flames died down, Lucky stood up, just to be smacked back down again. Goat aimed his flamethrower down at Lucky, and he rolled away as the flames burned where he was just seconds ago. Lucky used this opportunity to get behind him, and stab him in the back with the machete. Burning Goat howled in pain as Lucky jammed it even further into him. He then dropped the flamethrower, and slammed his right arm into Lucky, the machete still lodged in his back. He then pulled out a sword that was somehow on fire. It seemed to be attatched to a motor engine. Burning Goat:" LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT WHEN SOME STABS YOU!!!" Lucky grinned. He still had the shotgun. He entered M.A.T.S. and fired straight into Goat's plump torso. He dropped Lucky to the ground, holding his stomach. Lucky then realized he was out of ammo. He bashed Goat's face in with the shotgun instead. That brought him down. He then grabbed the shiskebab-like sword, and waited on his next victim. The only problem was, Rocket Tom wasn't carrying his missile laucher as planned. Instead, he was weilding a minigun. How was he supposed to beat that? The barrel began to turn, but Lucky brought up M.A.T.S. and aimed a missile at the heavy gun itself. The minigun began to fire, but instantly upon the missile's impact, the minigun was swatted from the raider's hands. Lucky fired another at Rocket Tom face, but due to the lack of M.A.T.S., he missed. Goat ran at Lucky, knocking him down. Lucky brought the shishkebab sword from his back, and held to his hind neck. Tom held a 10mm pistol to Lucky's face. Yup, screwed. Rocket Tom:" I wander how many bullets it'll take to get to the center o' that thick skull o' yers!" Lucky slapped the gun away as a shot was fired, nearly shooting his ear off. He then stabbed Tom right through the back. He screamed in agony, and Lucky kicked Tom off of himself. The three trials were over. It was finally time to battle the Overboss. He was staring at Lucky with a smuck grin on his face. He was getting cocky. So was Lucky. Lucky saw him enter his power armor, which had a metal rod sticking out of it. That was what conducting the electricity from the cage to his power armor, making him unstoppable. Lucky wasn't just screwed, he was going to be messed in appearance. So why was he grinning so much, he thought? ... Curly:" My fellow raiders! Are ya ready to see some actual bloody blood!?" Cheering was heard from all over. Curly:" I'm afraid I don't 'ear you!" The crowd of raiders began cheering even louder. Curly:" Ya 'ear that!? Ya ain't so lucky, are ya?" He saw Lucky's grin. Curly:" Oi! What ya smilin' about, boy!? Yer 'bout teh die, and yer griinin' like a madman." Lucky:" Well think of this way. I die, you're doing me a favor. You die, I might even get out of this Nether of a Mineshaft alive." Culry:" Yer absolutely insane, now ain'tcha?" Curly charged at Lucky, and he dodged his tackle. Lucky pulled out the tiny squirt gun, and pointed at Curly as he turned to look at him. Culry:" Wus dat?" Lucky:" A water gun you moron." Lucky fired. Or watered. Whatever. The Overboss's armor sparked and crackled. Lucky had a few pulse grenades as well, so used one to temporarily disable Curly's armor. Curly began to worry as Lucky took out the fire sword, and rammed it into him. He didn't hit anything vital though, as Curly didn't die from the stab. He did let out an ear splitting scream, though. He back-handed Lucky, and Lucky was sent tumbling across the cage. The electric shield came up again, and Lucky pulled out water gun. Curly grabbed Lucky by the throat, and the electric shield was constant pain to Lucky's face. He blasted more water on him, and the electric shield exploded once more. Lucky brought the missile launcher from his back. He fired, but he smacked it away, sending it fly to the other side of the arena. That's too bad, since that was his last missile. Lucky through the heavy weapon at him. He karate chopped it in half. That's when Lucky finally got the notion that he wasn't just mad, he was ticked. He pulled out the shotgun, and began shooting spray after spray at him. The electric shield was back online, and Lucky sprayed him once more. Curly kicked him. Lucky swung the bat at him. Curly swung his fist. Lucky threw the matchete. Curly pounded him. Lucky pounded back. The shield came up. He sprayed at him. He stepped on him. Lucky cut his foot off. He bled. Lucky jumped, and stuck the flamming blade into a very private area. Curly screamed profanities. Lucky stabbed Curly's shoulder. More screaming. More stabbing. More blood. Curly:" Alright! Alright! Just stop! Just kill me!" Kill him? Oh no. Lucky wanted him to suffer for what he's put him through. Lucky wanted all of them to suffer. All of them to tremble in fear before him. Lucky pried off the Overboss's helmet. He looked at Lucky in shock, as he tore off his chest piece. The rod was disconnected, so Lucky didn't need to worry about the electric shield coming back. Lucky punched him, smacked him, bloodied his own fists until Curly's face was finally no more. TOO BE CONTINUED...Category:Stories Category:Minecraft/Terraria Category:Minecraft Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Fallout: Terraria